mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twist
Daniela Reidis (German) Serena Clerici (Italian) Ikumi Nakagami (Japanese) Yeo Min-jung (Korean) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian) Elena Chebaturkina (Russian) Giset Blanco (Latin American Spanish) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian) |kind = Earth |sex = Female |headercolor = #ebe2cf |headerfontcolor = #FF402A}} Twist is a school-age Earth pony with a noticeable speech impediment and a student of Cheerilee's class at Ponyville Schoolhouse. She was one of the few "blank flanks" in her class besides Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle until she received her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie: two candy canes in the shape of a heart. She is called Twist-a-loo and Peppermint Twist in some merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Development and design Twist shares her name with a G1 So Soft pony. At some point prior to May 21, 2010, Twist's design was discussed when Lauren Faust was at Studio B Productions (now DHX Media Vancouver); Sabrina Alberghetti "was the one on the crew that was fighting for Twist's design to stay the way it was". Twist is slightly taller than normal foals, as she has skinnier legs and her nose is more bulbous than most other ponies. She shows several stereotypical nerdy traits, such as a curly red mane and tail, pale coat, large glasses, and a nasal lisp. Her design is also used with a different mane and tail color for one of the nurses in Read It and Weep. In the original lyrics of Smile Song, Pinkie Pie asks a pony named Shimmy Shake, "How did Twist do on her last spelling test?" According to M. A. Larson, Twist has been silent in recent seasons because her voice actress no longer lives in Vancouver. Depiction in the series Season one Twist makes her debut appearance in Call of the Cutie. She is picked on for being a "blank flank" by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, until she discovers that her special talent is crafting confectionery, and she earns her cutie mark. Twist appears again in The Show Stoppers during the reward ceremony at the talent show next to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Season two Twist appears during the school field trip at the beginning of The Return of Harmony Part 1. She also appears in The Cutie Pox, joining in with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's attempts to guess what Apple Bloom's cutie mark was meant to be, thinking it was a delicious powdered donut. She remains next to the two Crusaders as they all watch in awe of Apple Bloom's loopty-hoop stunts. Twist makes a background appearance in Family Appreciation Day. Apart from Diamond Tiara, she's the only pony to be remotely paying attention to Filthy Rich's story. Later, she and Truffle Shuffle hang out with the Crusaders at Sweet Apple Acres and help make Zap Apple Jam. Twist appears at the start of Hearts and Hooves Day, where she gives a Hearts and Hooves day card to a happy Truffle Shuffle, and the two hug. She then plays "Pin the Heart on the Pony", resulting in accidentally pinning the heart on Cheerilee. She also makes a background appearance in Ponyville Confidential, where she is among the young ponies celebrating Featherweight earning his new cutie mark. Season four Twist appears in Flight to the Finish, alongside her classmates. She also briefly appears in Filli Vanilli, during Zipporwhill's cute-ceañera. She briefly appears near the ending of Twilight Time. She also appears with "Candy Mane" in Inspiration Manifestation at the Foal and Filly Fair. She briefly appears again in Equestria Games, sitting between purple-maned Rainbowshine and one of two instances of "Tornado Bolt" in the crowd. Season five Twist appears in Slice of Life with other ponies observing the Mane Six in Ponyville. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Diamond Tiara mentions that Twist wished to fix a window broken by Discord. Twist, along with the rest of the school ponies, meets Coloratura in The Mane Attraction. She also appears in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Queen Chrysalis' alternate-timeline in a hut with Candy Mane, and during Friends Are Always There For You. Season six In On Your Marks during Out On My Own, Twist appears alongside "Lily Longsocks" baking a pie. She also appears in the final group shot of A Hearth's Warming Tail, next to Cheerilee and Truffle. In The Cart Before the Ponies, Twist appears during Cheerilee's physics lecture and leaves the schoolhouse with "Shady Daze" after class. Depiction in comics In the IDW comics, Twist appears in as part of the battle for Ponyville on page 12. On page 14, Apple Bloom tells Princess Luna that she's as much a member of Ponyville as other ponies like Twist - to which Twist appears with a joyful "hiya!" Twist appears on page 3. On page 12, Twist goes into Sugarcube Corner while Iron Will works the counter. Her indecisiveness on what to order frustrates Iron Will, and he scares her away. Twist also appears on page 2. Other depictions A Twist-a-loo miniature collectible has been displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. A brushable toy of her was leaked in late June 2013. Twist is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game sometimes lists her as Peppermint Twist. My Little Pony mobile game description A school-age pony with bright purple glasses and a curly red mane, Twist has a candy cane heart for a cutie mark. The Elements of Harmony guidebook TWIST''' was picked on because of her blank flank until she discovered was making sweet treats when two peppermint candy canes appeared on her hindquarters—her cutie mark!'' Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes }} :Iron Will: Greetings, miss. How can I assist you today? :Twist: Let's see. I would like. Hmmmm, how about—no. Maybe I should... :Iron Will: '''''Spit it out! :Twist: Nothing! Gallery See also * References de:Twist es:Twist gl:Twist it:Twist ja:Twist ko:트위스트 no:Twist pl:Twist ru:Твист sv:Twist Category:Foals Category:Bakers Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters